Many pets such as dogs and cats spend their days confined indoors, exercising only to move from a couch or resting place to a food dish and back. According to a study performed by the Ralston Purina Company in October 2000, 38% of pet owners never exercise their pets or take their pets for walks, and 18% of pet owners consider their pets to be overweight. Without sufficient exercise, many pets must be coaxed to eat, or coaxed to exercise.